


勇士结缘龙 03

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [3]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 03

“呼——我准备好了。”Arthur嘴上这么说，实际还是把手里的三叉戟攥得更紧了些。

“你需要离我远些。”Orm轻轻摆动着四肢保持水中的平衡，眉头微皱执着要求。

“没关系，这样方便我直接攀在你身上。”

“......随便你吧。”

没好气地翻了个谨慎的白眼，Orm双臂半展合上眼睛，任那股一直被压抑在身体深处的力量缓缓上窜，漫向周身。蓝色的光从他肌肉内侧一点点透出来，仿佛岩浆分裂躯壳，从胸膛爬上脖颈和四肢。

这幅景象过于奇异，Arthur没怎么多想，也不顾会不会冒犯对方，就直接把手掌摸上了Orm的胸膛，从他的奶子摸到心脏处的蓝色光痕。

“啊嗷！”疼痛感让Arthur猛地抽回手，抬起一看上面已经留下了鞭痕般的灼伤。他说不清刚才一瞬间感受到的到底是哪种痛楚，既像被火烧燎，又像摸了极寒的氮液。

Orm重新睁开眼，原本温和清澈的蓝色眸子此时发出刺眼的蓝光，如同蓝色的火焰在眶中燃烧。他看着Arthur狼狈的样子，露出近似嘲笑的表情，下一秒就被体内冒出的蓝色岩浆撕裂。巨大的能量形成的强力水波，把Arthur瞬间击出老远。混乱的漩涡中，一条巨型沧龙的身姿逐渐显现。布满獠牙的口颚张开，发出令人骨骼震颤的吼声。

Arthur突然就怂了，完全没了之前的信心。他躲在礁石后悄咪咪观察着沧龙在水中咆哮着翻滚，貌似异常痛苦，周围的海水都被搅得发混溢满气泡，尾巴随意的一摆就可以将成年人打得昏死过去。骑到Orm身上离开的计划瞬间泡汤，甚至可能发展成不被吃掉的追逐战。

蹑手蹑脚地离开礁石，Arthur看准往地心岛上去的方向，小心翼翼游过去。

暴躁闹腾中的沧龙猛地安静下来，身体一摆，头部朝向Arthur。

“Oh——shit！”

沧龙蓝色的眼睛一凛，尾鳍重重一拍将旁边的珊瑚击碎，呲起牙齿迅速游了过来。

Arthur在原地一阵发颤后，转身朝着越来越窄的岩壁间冲过去，边在水中快速穿梭躲避Orm一次次的咬合边没出息地“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”喊着，还夹杂了许多句“对不起对不起对不起！！！”

他是该对不起。

这句对不起吧，该说给Orm，也该说给Mera。他的对不起，就是这么着急想离开地心藏海的根本原因。

被Orm掳来一周，Arthur就没怎么睡过好觉。他睡前会勃起，早上醒来也会勃起，有时候Orm那块形同虚设的小红裙子滑下来，露出里面光溜溜白花花的屁股，又弯下腰毫不在意地捡起来慢慢系回去时，Arthur也默默在后面看着勃起。Arthur觉得自己在这片未知的土地上发生了变异，他的老二就像魔怔了一样闲的没事就起立，更别说两只手也仿佛有了自我思想，一抓到机会就往Orm胸上摸。好在Orm懵懂无知，对这些诡异的现象都没什么察觉，要放在亚特兰蒂斯，Arthur大概都会以流氓罪被终身监禁了。

现在他没命地从Orm口下逃跑，心里因自己的小秘密打着鼓，一边愧疚恐惧着，一边又感叹刚刚摸到的奶子有多么软，同时担心老天要为此惩罚他。

黑压压的石壁挡在面前，翻过去就是阻拦他的闪电水壁，意味着无处可逃。Arthur转过身，犹豫地用三叉戟对准向他快速追来张开大嘴的Orm。

“Orm！”他急促地大喊，“我知道你在里面！”

该死，太蠢了，Arthur！这种仿佛电影主人公唤回被邪恶力量控制的灵魂伴侣的桥段怎么可能有用？！

然后沧龙停在了和他有段距离的位置，大大的脑袋轻轻一歪，写满了大大的疑惑。

顺着Orm放大了不知道多少倍比原来脑袋还大的眼睛射出的视线，Arthur的目光落在手里的三叉戟上，后者正有规律地散发出涟漪，水波带着具有信息的频率让沧龙冷静下来陷入迷茫的状态。

“瞧，你认得我，对吗？”Arthur打开胸膛像是要给对方一个拥抱，只是在沧龙眼里，这个小不点只是在拼命展示，“看我胸上的肉，是不是很好吃的样子？”

很快一人一龙都意识到Orm流出了觊觎Arthur奶子的口水，只不过两个人对此的理解不太相同。

“你那么喜欢我，不会想要吃我的对不对？还记得你把我抓来的初衷吗？你想把我用于别的地方，对于那件事，或许我也可以勉为其难地考虑一下。”Arthur傻呵呵地咧着嘴，然后愚蠢的笑容又一点点僵在脸上。沧龙停在原地，喘息愈发粗重，低沉的咆哮卷起的水柱都能将Arthur卷走。“啊哦......”

惊天动地的巨响在耳边回荡，一瞬间Arthur以为自己已经死了，被吞进了意淫对象的肚子里。但很快他闻到空气中的血腥味，还有被从侧面的水流推开的力道。

紧张地张开眼，沧龙正在他斜上方一段距离，摆动头部撕咬口中的一条鲨鱼。

 

“我说过了，你看上去很难吃的。”Orm坐在地上边啃着一条鲨鱼肋骨边看也没看对方地说。Arthur无话可说，只能像个老母亲一样心力交瘁地给半百小孩儿围上遮羞布。

亚特兰蒂斯勇士疲惫地在Orm对面坐下，将鱼肉插在树枝上用火烤，三分钟后树枝烤糊整块肉都消失在火焰里。

“你真的......那么着急回去吗？”察觉出对方的焦躁，Orm小声问。“真对不起，我帮不上忙。”

“不是你的错。唉，只是苦了Mera，结婚当天起就要守活寡。”

“Mera......你的妻子吗？”Orm快速瞄了Arthur一眼又转移视线，看不出他是什么表情。“母亲曾告诉过我，人类唯一能找到地心藏海的办法就是，借助爱。你爱着她，她也爱着你，你们之间的联结能帮助彼此找到对方。她是个公主，对吗？那她就会有坚硬的潜艇，可以穿过漩涡救出你。”

“那你呢？”

“当他们攻打进来，我可能会逃走，也可能会被杀死。”Orm平静地说，仿佛哪个结果都无所谓。

“不不，他们不会的。”不知不觉Arthur的手掌又贴上了Orm的脸。“我会让他们相信，你不是会伤害人类的怪物，我会把你带回更广阔的世界，像照顾家人一样对待你。从今以后，我就是你的哥哥。”

“可我比你大二十多岁......”

“那都不重要，重要的是你是我见过的最可爱的小东西。”Arthur自顾自地慷慨激昂，一不小心就说秃噜了嘴。

“谢谢，你也很可爱。”Orm点点头礼尚往来。

接着一个年近三十身长超过1.9米，能以一己之力掀翻货艇的彪形大汉，就那么红了脸。加上陆地血统赋予他的棕色皮肤，整个人黑红黑红，别提多么亮眼。

Orm张张嘴想问你没生病吧，但他忍住了，潜意识告诉他Arthur的异常都不是一个生活孤寂的沧龙所能理解的。偏头不再去看此时有些辣眼的男人，Orm挠了挠嘴角，“或许你应该......嗯...试试祈祷。”

没等Arthur回答，Orm就拉着他进入岛中湖，绕过水中奇形怪状的石柱，波动的巨大水草后是一副石刻的壁画。纹路已被水流磨得看不清晰，Arthur花了一会儿才辨认出那是神像。海神的表情充满愤怒甚是威严，他弯曲的长发在末端化作吐信的蛇，眼角燃烧着火焰，鱼尾的鳞片晃动着湖底的磷光。

凉凉软软的触感包裹住Arthur的手腕，带着他将手掌放在神像上。

“用心告诉海神，让他知晓你们的爱。”Orm很认真地说，“我也会祈求他，赠予你们团聚的机会。”

说完他闭上眼睛，挨在Arthur身边，手掌摩挲石壁陷入沉静。Arthur也跟着闭眼，但他没有祈祷，他的心也没有说话，只过了半分钟就偷偷睁开瞄向Orm。青年微昂下颌，神情专注且虔诚地与他心目中的神明对话。浅金色的柔软发丝轻轻浮动，优雅的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，轻微翕动默念的双唇，加上白到透明的肌肤。比起磨损的神像，眼前的Orm才像是个圣洁的神明。

Arthur不自觉看呆了，愣愣歪着头，直到Orm结束祈祷，才慌乱地转回去，装模作样闭上眼睛。

很显然，海神没能听到他们的声音。一周又过去了，亚特兰蒂斯的战舰和Mera都没有出现的迹象。

Arthur开始多多少少回避与Orm相处，化为种田老农，每天在地面上搜寻可以食用的植物，收集种子播种在土壤里。闲暇时间，他长久地出神，大把时光花费在沉思中。他坐在湖底的石椅上，山洞的床上，海中的礁石上，一言不发地胡思乱想，想完就跑回山洞睡觉，仿佛者耗尽了他的大半体力。

在Arthur进行一些返祖活动的同时，Orm则持续努力地接近人类。他有意练习自控，每天拿出固定的时间化作沧龙，试图改变狂暴的状态。回到岸上后，他会用木头做各种各样的小玩意儿，用不同的浆果做染料绘画，还会把那些老旧破烂的卷轴书籍重新装订休整。

他们依旧会抱着睡觉，当然，是Orm无意识搂着Arthur，因为后者的流氓症状依旧没有改善。

大婚现场绑架事件发生的半个月后，Orm终于在某个“夜晚”忍不住开口了。

“Arthur......你是不是很不开心？”

半梦半醒的勇士使劲把神智拽回来，转过身面对Orm。“没有，为什么这么问？”

“已经过了这么久，你还是被困在这个鬼地方，你的妻子和人民都还没找来。”Orm的眼神有些黯淡，“我很抱歉，把你掳来......但是别担心，她一定已经得到了指引，只是穿过海沟国很艰难，即使是亚特兰蒂斯的舰艇也必须做好充足的准备。我也一直在尝试......”

“Orm......”Arthur叹了口气。

“嗯？”

“首先，Mera不是我的妻子，只能算是未婚妻，我们的婚礼并没有完成。其次......”他侧躺撑着脑袋，用食指刮了一下Orm泛红的鼻尖。“舰艇不会找来的，Mera也感应不到我在哪儿。因为我不爱她，她也不爱我。”

“可是，她会成为你的妻子，你们会共度一生。”Orm圆睁着蓝眼睛，无法理解对方说的话。

“婚姻不见得是建立在爱情之上，我和Mera只在战前动员和庆功会上见过两次，话都没怎么说过。爱情......或许一见钟情是存在的，但是显然没发生在我身上。”

“可是，那该怎么办？”Orm看上去要哭了，眸子中荡漾着水光，好听的声音此时也发起了抖。“我该怎样帮你离开。”

“或许不用着急。”Arthur的手转移到Orm脸颊，一贴上就拿不下来，“我不必急着离开，一切顺其自然就好。”

他“Shhh——”地制止了Orm的又一句“可是”，面对面紧挨Orm，“你想抱着睡吗？”

Orm抿着嘴点点头。

于是Arthur环过Orm的腰，胸肌贴着Orm的胸，鼻尖也几乎要碰在一起，Orm用来清洁的花朵香味钻进他的鼻孔，软软的屁股若即若离蹭着他的手。

“Orm，”他在对方迷迷糊糊时又开口了。“你觉得我们是朋友吗？”

Orm有点茫然又有点犹豫。“我...我不确定，我从来没有过朋友，所以不知道算不算......”

“好，我告诉你。朋友是不会这样抱着睡觉的。”

Orm的眉毛迅速耷拉下来。“所以我是你的朋友吗？”

“不，我想说的是，这样不止是朋友。”

Orm的表情更加疑惑，甚至带了点怀疑。

“算了，Orm。”Arthur闭上眼搂得更紧，一下一下轻轻拍着Orm光滑的后背，“睡吧，睡吧。”

醒来时，他们还是那样面对面紧抱着，脑袋挤在一个枕头上。Orm的身体往下溜了些，脸几乎埋到Arthur颈窝里，不知是不是Arthur的胸让他觉得发闷，一只手挡在两人之间。

Arthur低头看看，一个帐篷安定地撑在腿间。他认命地叹口气，视线上移，却发现Orm其实睁着眼，蓝色的眼珠滴溜溜看看Arthur，又看看他裆部，再看看Arthur。

“......”Arthur此时觉得想去世了。

“这里为什么会变成这样，顶着我......”Orm看上去只是单纯地好奇，却让Arthur更加羞耻和不知如何面对。

“那个位置是你的生殖器对吧？别担心，我也有过这种情况，过一会就会消下去了。”Orm的眼神相当人畜无害，接着他皱了皱眉，有些难以开口。“不过，我以为这是身体准备好受孕的表现。Arthur，你也想生孩子吗？”

“呃——不，Orm，并不是可以怀孕的人才会这样。”Arthur咬了咬后槽牙给自己鼓劲，然后用金闪闪的眼睛勇敢地直视Orm。

“你想不想，碰一碰它？”

 

TBC


End file.
